The Shadow Movie in Shadow Style
The Shadow Movie is a 2000 American animated film co-written and directed by Jun Falkenstein. Basic on Winnie-the-Pooh series, this film features Sonic's friend, Shadow in his search for his family tree and other black hedgehog like himself. Plot Before the movie begins, Shadow the Hedgehog was seen creating the title of the movie. While trying to find somebody to hang out with, Shadow run around, disrupting his friends' attempts to prepare for the winter and accidentally causing a huge rock to fall on Tails's project. Knuckles the Echidna leads the others in trying to remove it with an elaborate pulley system, but Shadow intervenes, knocking the rock away with his Super Shadow and getting everyone covered in mud and Knuckles becomes angry at him for ruining everything because of his behavior. Feeling alone, Shadow sulks on a bridge and Maria the Hedgehog, trying to cheer him up, asks if there are other hedgehogs. Fascinated by the idea, Shadow talks to Silver the Hedgehog who explains about family trees. Shadow, taking this literally, heads out to find a huge stripey tree and after not finding one, he instead writes a letter to his family. No reply comes and Shadow feels more alone then ever. That night, the first night of winter, everybody else gathers at Tails's house. Feeling sorry for Shadow, Maria announces that they should write a letter to him. Everyone adds a bit of friendly advice before signing "your family" at the bottom of the page. Then, Maria slips the letter into Shadow's letter box. The next day, everybody is woken by Shadow who brandishes the letter. He shouts joyfully that his family has written to him and also that they're coming to visit tomorrow evening. They're all shocked as they had never written down anything that even resembles that. Nevertheless, Shadow replies that he always reads between the lines. Later, Maria gathers Sonic, Tails, Silver the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Cosmo the Seedrian, Amy Rose, Molly, Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream the Rabbit, Blaze the Cat,Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee over to her home. Maria told her friends that they're going as black hedgehogs to attend the party and make Shadow feel loved. They're halfway through making the costumes when Knuckles bursts through the door, telling them that they should be gathering supplies (or should already have) for the impending snowstorm. Meanwhile, Shadow was preparing for his party when somebody rings the doorbell. Then, he opens the door to reveal a large number of Hedgehogs who claim to be his family. A party ensues with drinks, dance and games and all the while, Shadow falls for it. When Maria attempts to use Super Maria and her mask falls off, the others reveal themselves as Shadow's friends. Shadow is dejected and angry after realizing that his friends lied to him and leaves. He hikes through the snow until he finds a large tree on the cliff side which matches the description he gave of his family tree. He look around the branches and finds nothing, so he sits there, heartbroken. Meanwhile, Sonic, Maria, Tails, Blaze, Cream and Charmy mount an expedition to find Shadow. They ask Knuckles to lead them who initially refuses, but reluctantly agrees after seeing how much they miss their friend especially Maria. When they find him, they tell him to return home with Knuckles saying that he should "Forget about all this other hedgehogs". When a sudden avalanche caused by his irate shouting occurs, he pulls his friends all out of trouble. Unfortunately, Shadow himself was still caught in the avalanche. Then, Maria remembers her powers, travels down through the rock and wakes Shadow from unconsciousness. To get out of the avalanche, Shadow used his Super Shadow and they were saved. When everyone tells Chris why Shadow left, Chris tells Shadow that he didn't have to leave to find his family. Then, Shadow reaches for his letter that until he finds it missing. It's not until Silver, Blaze, Maria, Charmy, Sonic, Tails, Vector, Espio, Rouge, Knuckles, Vanilla, Amy, Cosmo and Cream recite the letter for him that he realizes that they sent the letter, not his family. Hearing this, Shadow finally comes to realize what was true all along that his family is right here and always has been: his friends. Once they return home, Shadow gives everyone gifts: Tails gets a new tools, Amy gets a hat, Chris gets an airplane toy and promised Knuckles that he'll watch where he's going. Lastly, he gives Maria a rose for being a good friend and the heart pendant, but it's still empty. So, Molly remedies this by taking a picture of Shadow's "family". Cast Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as himself|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Maria the Hedgehog as herself|link=Maria the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Miles "Tails" Prower 3.jpg|Tails|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Vanilla smiled 2.jpg|Vanilla the Rabbit|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Cream the Rabbit 4.jpg|Cream the Rabbit|link=Cream the Rabbit Knuckles was surprise.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna|link=Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose 12.jpg|Amy Rose|link=Amy Rose Cosmo the Seedrian 2.jpg|Cosmo the Seedrian|link=Cosmo the Seedrian The Chaoxs.jpg|The Chaotix: Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee|link=Chaotix Rouge smiled 2.jpg|Rouge the Bat|link=Rouge the Bat Chris smiled 2.jpg|Christopher Thorndyke|link=Christopher Thorndyke Molly 3.jpg|Molly|link=Molly Silver the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog|link=Silver the Hedgehog Blaze smiled.jpg|Blaze the Cat|link=Blaze the Cat Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Sonic Style Movies